


Out Of The Dark

by XArtoflife



Category: Jrock, X JAPAN
Genre: Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XArtoflife/pseuds/XArtoflife
Summary: Open your eyes dear….Look around…There’s many people waiting for you, cheer for you, have faith and love for you.So, keep smile dear…Smile to your heart content...





	Out Of The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic about X Japan. And since English aren't my native languages, please let me know if I make many mistake here and there. I will highly appreciate it. Thank you...

Am I not good enough…???  
… Or I am just over sensitive???  
“shit…. “  
Again.  
Heath throw his notepad to the wall. Let it split into two. Then sighned, dropped his body onto the bed. He should’nt have read the comment.  
The world gonna judge you no matter what you do.That’s life.  
But still…  
And his cellphone ringing again.  
Ringing and keep ringing. He start to feeling dizzy. So, he pick it up. And put it into speaker mode  
“hi, heath… finally you pick up…” come a voice of the most annoying women he ever know. “ listen, I read another comment about you in some blog.It became worst.C’mon heath just make annouchment that you leave X.“  
“Stop said nonsense! “  
“but heath, just quit music. You’re no longer young. You need a secure career. Your dad own a company right?? Just quit music and work there.We can live a normal life.”  
“Normal life you said?? How many times I tell you? I love my music.”

“But music will give you no….”  
Tut... Tut… tut…  
Heath ended that call. Put his cell phone into silent mode, and throw it far from his reach.  
Hatred…  
Jealousy…  
Insecurities…  
How old I am to fell this way???  
Am I mature enough to deal with these?  
“Aniki...” he mumbled. Close his eyes . At times like this, the thing he used to do was confine himself in his dark room. Alone. Without light.  
-Out Of The Dark -  
Morning in studio.  
“Hi, morning all. I bring a cake !!! “ Yoshiki walk in with his brightest smile. But when he realized everyone look kinda distracted. He sighned.  
“What going on here?”  
………………………………..  
Silent

“ Heath, where is he??”  
“He is gone... “ Pata said. But when Yoshiki look at him. He only shrugged  
“Toshi? you know something??”  
“I don’t . I tried to call him many times. He doesn’t pick up… “  
“I came to his place. Its look like he doesn’t even home….” said Sugizo  
Yoshiki looked nervous. Slowly rubbing his face with both hands in frustration.  
“Yo, this is not the first time… “ Toshi tried to remind him. Like a brother.He always care.  
“ I know. “ he sighned, and without another word. He leave.  
“Wait yo !!’ where’re you go??”  
“Osaka.”  
“I ‘ll come with you. “ said Toshi. Before he go, he look at Sugizo “Can you send Pata home? “  
“Of course. Toshi- san, please save heath ! “  
“sure…. “

Sugizo watched them, till they’re completely gone. Then look at Pata  
“Heath, will he be okay?”  
“Who do you think he is?”  
“ I know. But still… I am worried… “  
“That’s normal you know, sometimes even the strongest person also need someone to hold his hand out of the dark…. He just need times...”  
“Yeah… lets grab some lunch before we go… “  
“Good idea… “  
And both of hem, leave studio together.

-Out Of The Dark-  
Osaka  
Yoshiki parked his car right in from of a very beautiful building. Not so big. But have a unique design. White Black and Grey.Simple but classy.  
“Damn. The breeze is great !” Toshi close the door. Together they going straight to the front door.  
“Yeah.. no wonder, Heath really like to going here... “  
"Yeah, but Yo, how do we go in? Heath hasn’t picked up his cell phone ..."  
"You don’t have to worry, look I have this ..." Yoshiki said.Showing a handful of keys from his pocket.  
"God, you unbelievable person."  
"Just for emergency ..." he said grinning. Then opened the door. "C’mon . His room is on the second floor"

They both went up to a room at the end of the hall

Do not disturb!!  
They read the warnings that hang on the door and look at each other.

"Little boy !!" they say together. "lets go Toshi" Yoshiki enter the room followed by Toshi behind him.

-Out Of The Dark-  
The room was dark, with a black curtain that blocked all the light from entering. Someone appeared to be sleeping behind a thick blanket.  
"Time to rise and shine" Yoshiki said as he opened the entire curtain. Letting a bright light come in. Heath began to wake from sleep. 

"Damn it, even the monsters come to me"

Heath mumbled when he saw Toshi and Yoshiki standing in front of him. He turned and wrapped his head in a blanket. Making both of them take a deep breath .  
"Heath, tell me what happened?" Toshi asked, he sat beside the heath, touching his shoulder. But Heath just shook his head 

"It is nothing"  
"don’t lie,! you leave Tokyo without a word, you do not even answer your phone ..."  
"Sorry I'm just tired ..."  
"Heath ..."  
"I’am okay aniki, just leave me alone!" he said sofly  
"We won’t leave. Before you reveal everything !!" yoshiki said. Their eyes met. A strong and demanding gaze. Heath knows, if he does not leave soon. Then he will lose control.  
"Then I will go ..." he said, get up.  
"Heath ... Yo," Toshi tried to stop them. And he knew he was in the middle of two stubborn people.  
"You know ..., the message you read. I also read it ..." Yoshiki said.

His defenses collapsed. Clenched his fist, took a deep breath, before finally turning to look at Yoshiki. His eyes are in pain. Toshi can see it.

“I see, so what do you want to say now?? ‘ am I look stupid to you?? Am I look overacted ?? “  
“You don’t ”  
“Then what?”  
“Heath… !!” Toshi said.

“Toshi, please leave us alone…!”  
“But …“ Toshi tried to resist, but Yoshiki's gaze seemed to convince him that everything would be okay. Then he stepped out of the room.

"What do you want to hear heath ?? Honesty or lies ?? " 

"No lies yoshiki" 

"Yeah right, you're acting like a kid, how old are you now? Three years, five years, ten years ?? we are no longer a child Heath. We know for sure, the path that we choose right now is not easy at all. Love, hatred, jealousy, praise and scorn… ready or not, we have to swallow it all ... " 

"Why is it always me??"  
"Are you kidding me?" what do you mean by ‘always me’ we all have hater Heath. Me, Toshi, Sugizo, Pata. We are all the same." 

"I understand, it's just ... it's just that sometimes… I feel ... maybe they say the right thing Yo ..." 

"What do you mean?? " 

"Maybe I'm not good enough Yo ..." Heath tried his best to hold back, suppressing his emotional outburst.  
But he's just human. Sometimes his heart is so fragile 

"don’t say bullshit!" Yoshiki said, his bandaged hands slowly wiping tears on his cheeks "because I can be angry ..." 

"But Yo ... you know? I'm trying so hard, I try to stay focused, I don’t want to make a single mistake. But still, I often feel I'm failing, I can’t do something that makes you proud of me, I ... "  
"You're wrong Heath .." 

"No!Yo ... I'm sorry… I think she's right, maybe I should leave X ..." 

"What???" he said in shock. He knew, Heath is a mystery. A very difficult mystery to solve. What's on his mind, and what he keeps deep inside his heart. He can only understand one thing ... that the decision Heath took right now is crazy. He should take Heath out of the darkness that enveloped him. Now or it would be too late. "I see, so.. it's not just because of the hater, which recently attacked you. But also because of your annoying girlfriend ..." 

"Yo!" 

"I do not care, if after this you will be angry at me. But I will make it clear. I hate your girlfriend! .From the beginning she hates us. She always try to keep you away from us. Even now she dare to influence you to get out of X?"

"Not like that Yo !!"

"Then what ??’ do you forget what X means to us? X is our family. Do you intend to leave your family for a woman? For the sake of your fear to face the world ??"

"No, I love you all. You guys is my family" 

"X is not just a band Heath, X is our life, our dreams, don’t we promise to fight together ? are you forget ??"

"No, I remember it all… still… my freedom… I don’t wanna lost it…." 

"I see, Heath... you're old enough to make the best decision for your life, I don’t want to snare you, I don’t want to take your freedom, think carefully ... I will wait downstair"  
Yoshiki said softly. Started to leave the room, but in front of the door, he turned, throw the most ridiculous grin he had ever seen .... 

"And one more heath, don’t ever think you're not good enough, because I'm a perfectionist, do you really think I will let any bassist to destroy my art? if I keep you by my side, that means you’re doing great. "said Yoshiki. And leave the room.

"stupid ...." heath said more for himself.

-Out Of The Dark-  
After yoshiki left, his room was back into silence. But strangely, he felt there was a coolness that began covering him. So he stepped closer to the window and opened it. Take a deep breath, and feel the coolness fill his chest. From here he can see the beauty of nature around him. Feel the wind breeze caressing his hair. For a long time, he has never enjoyed this simple thing.

Being part of X isn’t an easy thing. For the sake of dreams, we have to fight hard, keep moving. Even to the point where you don’t know where you are, but you meet new things, a new adventure, a new story. You just need to learn to enjoy life and be happy.

“Yoshiki said the right thing… “ he mumbled, people hate him or love him at the same times, he doesn’t need to be X Japan member just to face it. Because he already face it since he is kid. And he survive, what make it different now?

"To my fans, thank you for always support me, love me, and always fight with me, with us. I am grateful to know you all, my angel I love you. And for my dear hater, I don’t hate you. Because you guys, I get the energy to keep fighting, you are the source of motivation, thank you.The next mission is ... to make you all love me ... " he grinned.

"By the way, lately… where all my confidence gone? I would usually be so annoyed if someone stuck out his tongue at me, and would prove it to them ‘Damn You guys I'm not like that" murmured heath and pout, but then he smiled.

It's okay Heath. Everyone is experiencing emotional ups and downs. It doesn’t make you look bad. It's normal  
"But, I still have one problem I have to solve. My damn Girlfriend. !! who came when I slumped and influenced me. Who said to be a member X make us lose freedom ?? and if I think with a cool head. Yoshiki always teaches us to born and live to be a free man. In some ways yeah he did limit us. But it was for us, for the sake of our hard work ."  
For a moment heath stepped in to take his phone from the drawer, next to his bed. Silent mode eh. So many incoming calls from Toshi. Messages sent by sugizo and Pata, and also some messages from his girlfriend. Seeing that make him remember of the original purpose of taking the phone. He then dialed some numbers and put the phone in his ear.

"Hi, Heath, !! finally you call me dear. I been worried"  
"Yeah ..."  
"Have you met Yoshiki ??"  
"Yeah ..."  
"Have you said if you want to get out of X ??"  
"Yeah ..."  
"Then what's the answer ??"  
"He said I was stupid ..."  
"What ?? Heath listen to me, all this time, Yoshiki always set you up, trap you, make you lose your freedom, he bring bad impact Heath, you have to leave such people, !!"  
"You're right, I have to leave such people, but ... not Yoshiki the person I'm leaving"  
"What do you mean Heath?"  
"You ... I'll leave you ..."  
"What ??? are you serious ?? I'm your girlfriend, !!!"  
"I know...But I don’t date girl who hate my family "  
"And still, you want to leave your girlfriend for your friends ?? you're crazy Heath, okay lets break up ..."  
"Thanks ...."  
"you jerk ...!!!"

tut tut tut  
Heath ended his telephone line. He felt a little bad. But whatever, she isn’t a good girlfriend either. Again, he stared at the light from the window. His hand outstretched, trying to reach out.

"Light … youre beautiful. Spread so many colors at the same time. I wanna see it more ..." and without realizing it, he turned towards the door, and saw a shadow of Yoshiki stretched out his hand ....

"Take my hands dear, I will show you the world ..." and like a mantra, Heath grabbed his hand.

-Out Of the Dark-

From stair he saw Yoshiki sitting alone in front of his piano "Amethys" the song echoes so beautifully. Slowly he walked over to Yoshiki. Sat beside him in front of the piano. He was still silent, his fingers still dancing above the keys . From here Yoshiki's shoulders look quite field. Comfortable enough for Heath to lean his tiny head there.  
"Decided to show up?"  
"Yeah, I hear your song ...."  
"Feeling better?"  
"Yeah.... "  
"Still want to quit X?"  
"No ..."  
"Are you sure?" Yoshiki stared deeply toward him, demanding an honesty.  
"This is a promise ... a pinky promise." Heath showed his little finger.  
Yoshiki started smiling, and hooked their fingers.  
"Stupid, but yeah, a pinky promise ... lets work hard for our dream..."  
"Lets work hard… for our dreams !! "And heath grabbed his bass that leaned nearby. Picked up a spot, and started tuning his strings. Then both of them playing " Endless Rain "and enjoying it.  
Endless rain,  
fall on my heart 心の傷に  
Let me forget all of the hate,  
all of the sadness

-Endless Rain By X Japan-  
"So, you two so enjoy playing together without me ?? " Toshi comes up with a tray of cakes that look very delicious.  
"Ha ... ha ... what are you talking about ?? "  
"Wow a cake ?? You make a cake"  
"How cute ... and now your eyes are shining because seeing a cake ?? If I realize it from the beginning, I'll bring you a cake since morning ... "he joked.  
"Haha ..." Heath laughed a little while receiving a large piece of cake from Toshi, and started eating it. "Where Sugizo and Pata? Are they in Tokyo now? "

"We are here Heath ..." said Pata. They all turned, and found Sugizo and Pata standing at the door of the living room. Come to think of. How they all get in freely in his homes?? But that didn't matter, he was glad to see all of them gathered together. Pata and sugizo walked over to him. Taking a seat on the wide sofa, and immediately stormed the cake on the table.  
"Damn ... I’m hungry .... " said Sugizo.  
“Eat slowly Sugizo! Or you will get choked.” said Pata.  
“I’am so hungry old man… “  
"Ha.. ha...What do you bring sugizo ....? "  
"Fireworks, tonight I want to play fireworks ..."  
"But this is not summer .... "  
"Hey Toshi, do you have to wait for summer to just play fireworks ?? " said Pata "At least let them have fun "  
"That right, not far from here there is a field, we can play there ..." heath said  
"Good idea !" Sugizo said while continuing to stuff the cake into his mouth  
"Police, what if we get caught by the police ..."  
"You don’t need to worry ... we can think about it later ..."  
"Yoshiki, you too ..."  
"Yeah, I want to have fun too ..., Toshi, if you're so scared, you can stay home ..."  
"Stay home ?? Me ?? Alone ?? In here ?? No!! I will come with you guys. "  
"Aniki ... is so cute ..." and heath smile, a very beautiful smile light up his face. And they laugh together, spend the night with cake, game and music.

-Out Of The Dark-

And in the late of night they start to play fireworks, ranging from small to a big one. They did enjoy every glide of light with happiness. Stared in amazement as the light broke out in the sky. Emitting bright colorful light. They’re happy. Laughing loose, running, chasing, and throwing jokes.  
Heath stopped for a moment, when he saw the fireworks lit by Pata a red but bright. And they stared at each other, as if feeling the same emotions. 

"Dear Hide Aniki, Taiji ... I send this greeting from earth to heaven. Never weary and stop to see us. We will fight for you too, for the sake of our dreams. And the whole world will listen to your voice, our voice... please fight together with me, with us I won't forget you, you will alive in our heart and our mind"

"Hey Heath! what are you doing there? lets play more ...!" shouted sugizo interrupted his reverie. He nodded and went over to his friends who had turned on fireworks again. 

"Dear light, You’re beautiful I want to see you more" 

 

THE END

Out Of The Dark  
By C.A


End file.
